The prior art is replete with numerous fasteners adapted to be inserted into an opening in an article such as a plate for holding an object thereto. Such fasteners, commonly called "dart" fasteners, are characteristically provided with a compressible portion that, when compressed, is able to be inserted into an opening in the article and thence able to expand against opposed edges of the opening with sufficient force to hold the fastener to the article.
Examples of such fasteners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,279,729; 3,303,542; 3,525,129; 3,605,846; 3,916,755 and 3,959,852, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
None of such prior art fasteners, however, have been provided with a compressible portion that is able to be changed from an expanded state to a compressed state or vice-versa while the portion remains in the opening without having to employ a separate number such as a threaded screw or the like to provide such effect.
The ability to be able to releasably hold the arm of the fastener in a compressed state while the arm remains inserted in the article opening can be used to advantage for example where a plurality of such fasteners are used to hold a vehicle grill to the vehicle frame where, rather than having to remove each fastener separately from the opening in the frame to which it is secured, the compressible portions of all of the fasteners are able to be compressed and held in a compressed state while in the opening and thence enabling convenient removal of the grill and all of the fasteners at one time and, also for their subsequent insertion into their respective openings at one time and thence their subsequent expansion for holding the grill to the frame.